Now or Never
by SamHarmo16
Summary: A Steam fanfic as i feel that the show is quite boring at the moment and this is my version of events of how i wanted the storyline to play out following Steffy catching Liam cheating on her with Hope in the dressing room.
1. Chapter 1

**Now or Never: A Steffy & Liam Love Story**

A/N: So this is my 3rd attempt at a Steam fanfic, the other 2 died out because either school got in the way or I had writers block but I am really determined and inspired so I'll try my best to update at least once a week, depending on how crazy my schedule goes. With that being said, this is a Steam fanfic and I'm really going to try and do the character's justice but please note that Hope may not be seen in the best light or any of the Logan's for that matter.

The story starts off the period after Steffy finds Liam making out with Hope in the FC dressing room. I am going to take the show's route of making Steffy feel empowered as a mom and a woman, however I really wanted Steffy to make Liam and Hope pay (cause I'm petty like that) and also later on possibly give her a new love interest that will change the course of everything.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Bold and the Beautiful and CBS.

 **Forrester Creations: CEO Office**

Steffy has called a staff meeting and has just informed everyone that FC is now once again a fully family owned business and that she will be coming back to work and is focused on herself and her daughter inadvertly letting everyone know that she and Liam and no longer a couple, shocking everyone except Ridge, Hope and Brooke.

Eric: Sweetheart what is going on? You and Liam are a family?

Steffy: Not any longer Granddad, Liam destroyed our love and any chance we had for a family.

Katie: I don't mean to pry but what happened?

Steffy: I'd rather not get into it at the moment but I promise everything will come to light pretty soon.

Ridge: Ok I think that's enough for today, I would like to talk to my daughter alone.

[Everyone exits]

Steffy: I want to get started on the Intimates Line I have so many cool ideas I want to run by you…What? Why're you looking at me like that?

Ridge: I am just happy I have my daughter back, for a moment there I thought I lost you to Spencer.

Steffy: Oh dad, you'll never lose me. Look for a moment there I thought that Bill was my only option but I heard you and I looked at Kelly and I realized that she deserves much more than that and that the two of us are enough. I wanna show my daughter that you don't need a man to live a beautiful successful life.

Ridge: Spoken like the strong beautiful daughter I love. How about you and Kelly come over for dinner tonight?

Steffy: Yeah me and Hope, in the same room with food…I love you Dad but I don't think it's a good idea.

Ridge: I know it may be too soon but we're piecing the family back together right, you know what just promise me you'll think about it.

Steffy: I will I promise.

Pam: Uh sorry but Ridge you have that conference call in 5mins.

Ridge: Oh yes thank you Pam I'll be right there, will you be okay?

Steffy: Dad!

Ridge: Of course you will, love you.

After Steffy and Ridge's chat Steffy stares at a picture of her, Kelly and Liam in hospital after Kelly was born then flashes to Liam proposing and then to Liam making out with Hope, her thoughts her disrupted by Liam looking for Hope in the office.

Liam: Hope you in he-

Steffy: You should probably check downstairs in the dressing room.

Liam: Hi…I didn't realize that you were coming back to work.

Steffy: Yeah I came back today.

Liam: I thought you'd be on some exotic island with my Dad-

Steffy: No I have a daughter to take care of and if you're wondering, no I didn't marry Bill, he and I are not together.

Liam (smiling): Wait what? That's the best news I've heard in a while actually.

Steffy: I couldn't do that to me or to Bill, it wasn't fair; a loveless marriage isn't fair at least from my side.

Liam: I'm so relieved, the thought of my father being a daily presence in Kelly's life scared the living daylights out of me but now that's not happening, Kelly will have a normal and fulfilled life.

Steffy: Of course she will. I am going to make sure of it because she is my number one priority which is why I am back at FC. I am putting myself and Kelly first.

Liam: What does that mean?

Steffy: It means that I am focused on being a single working mom. When I said that we are over Liam, I meant that. We were over the minute you put your hands all over Hope while I was at home taking care of Kelly.

Liam: Steffy I'm confused-

Steffy: When are you not confused Liam! You know I actually thought after Kelly's birth that you would've grown up just a bit but ever since you found out Hope was pregnant , we went right back to where we were 5 years ago, you being caught between two women. I lived that life already and I am not putting our daughter through all that messiness. I am a mom now and my job is to first and foremost ensure that Kelly's needs are met and that she is happy so if you want to be with Hope…do it, nothing's stopping you now. It was great while it lasted but Liam I'm not doing this anymore, too much is at stake.

Steffy leaves Liam in utter shock, confusion and heartbreak but before Liam can process Steffy dumping him, Hope walks in.

Hope: Hey, Liam are you okay?

Liam: Uh no but I will be.

Hope: I'm guessing you spoke to Steffy, what happened?

Liam: She uhm, she told me about her and my Dad.

Hope: About her calling off the wedding?

Liam: Yeah and ending their "relationship" but that isn't the only relationship she's ended.

Hope: Oh Liam, I know it hurts right now but I'm here and so is our baby. It's going to be okay and pretty soon you'll be holding our little boy or girl in your arms and we can be the family we've always dreamed of.

Liam: Hope I-

Hope: Look I know, it's too soon and I don't want to put any pressure on you. I just want to remind you that the grass is greener on the other side. With that being said, we're having a family dinner tonight just myself, mom and Ridge. You should join us?

Liam: Uhm I'm not sure I'm up for company.

Hope: Come on I know it'll make you feel better…I promise.

 **So there we have it folks I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've tried to keep it as parallel to the show as possible but I'm obviously going to add in my own spice. Chap 2 will continue with the dinner and neither Hope or Ridge have revealed that they've invited guests so it will be interesting to see what happens but yeah please drop in your feedback with any thoughts or ideas you might have.**

 **Till next time, stay Bold and Beautiful. S**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody, thank you all so much for your amazing feedback and kind words, believe it or not it really goes a long way in terms of motivation and lately I've been feeling really creative and I've also been in my Steam feels but before I ramble on I give you Chap** **2.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Bold and the Beautiful and CBS.

Previously: \- Steffy informed everyone about the changes at FC and broke up with Liam

Ridge and Hope unknowingly invited Steffy and Liam to dinner

 **Logan Mansion**

Brooke: Everything should be ready quite soon.

Ridge: Mmm it smells divine Logan, where's Hope?

Brooke: Upstairs getting ready…why?

Ridge: Ready for what? It's just a family dinner.

Brooke: I know but you never know what could happen and who might show up?

Ridge: Speaking of I-

 _[Hope appears coming downstairs wearing a high-waisted denim skirt and shear crop top with her hair tied in a high ponytail]_

Brooke: Hey honey, you look beautiful as always.

Hope: Thanks mom, I actually have something to tell you both-

 _[Before Hope says anything more the doorbell rings]_

Ridge & Hope: I'll get it.

Brooke: No I think I will.

 _[Ridge and Hope look at each other suspiciously before turning their attention to the person at the door]_

Brooke: Liam hi, I didn't know you were stopping by come in.

Liam: Yeah, Hope uh invited me over for dinner I hope its okay?

Hope: I'm glad you could make it.

Brooke: Of course you are part of the family, would you like something to drink?

Ridge: I'll get it for him come with me Liam.

 _[Ridge and Liam head off to the kitchen leaving Hope and Brooke smiling from eye to ear in the dining room]_

Brooke: You didn't tell me you invited Liam?

Hope: I wasn't sure he'd come especially since I spoke to him after Steffy broke up with him?

Brooke: Really?! Wow can't say I'm surprised it was bound to happen eventually because you are the one he belongs with, you and your little angel.

Hope: I know but he's still hurt and I don't wanna pressure him so we just taking things slow.

 _[The doorbell rings and both men appear with Ridge racing to the door]_

Brooke: I wonder who could that be, Ridge didn't mention anyone coming over.

Ridge: Sweetheart, you made it come in.

 _[Hope, Liam and Brooke are shocked to see Steffy and Kelly but no one is more surprised than Steffy seeing Liam standing there]_

Steffy: Yeah I figured it's time Kelly should spend some well-deserved time with her Grandpa but now I'm not so sure.

Liam: Don't leave on my account.

Ridge: No one is leaving because believe it or not we are all family and it's time you embrace these dinners because they are going to be happening often.

Brooke: Ridge is right, no bad blood or tension especially around the babies. Right everyone let's go inside and eat.

 _[Everyone is seated around the dining room table, Ridge at the head with Steffy beside him and Kelly who is sleeping soundly in her chair and opposite them is Hope and Liam seated next to Brooke. The tension in the room is palpable and honestly this is the last place Steffy wants to be but she realizes how important this is for her dad and it is taking all her strength to sit there and play nice knowing how much she'd like to take the butter knife and throw it at Hope's face]_

Hope: Mom this is good.

Ridge: Hope's right, you've outdone yourself Logan.

Liam: I agree.

Brooke: Steffy you not hungry?

Steffy: Uh actually I'm on a diet, believe it or not. I want to get my body back as soon as possible especially now that I'm revamping the Intimates Line.

Ridge: Sweetheart you don't need that you look absolutely beautiful.

Hope: Ridge is right, motherhood looks good on you. I hope I go back to looking normal after giving birth to this little one.

 _[Steffy can't help but roll her eyes, as hard as she's trying she can't pretend to be this one big happy blended family especially considering the two people that betrayed her are sitting next to each other right across the room.]_

Liam: You'll be okay don't worry.

Steffy: Ok I think that's it for tonight.

Ridge: You leaving already?

Steffy: Yeah Kelly might wake up soon and when she does I want to be home getting her ready for bed.

Ridge: We haven't even had dessert yet!

 _[Steffy is trying to restrain herself from losing her cool but seeing Hope and Liam makes her even more mad, knowing how he not only hurt her but Kelly and it doesn't help that her father keeps pushing her to stay]_

Steffy: I'm sorry dad but I'm really exhausted-

Ridge: First it was Kelly, now it's exhaustion. Which one is it Steffy?

Steffy: Maybe it's the fact that I can't be in the same room with the same two people that tore Kelly's family apart! I know you mean well dad and I really wanted to be here for you but I can't and had I known Liam would be here I wouldn't have come in the first place!

Ridge: I didn't even know he was going to show up!

Hope: I invited Liam, I didn't know you would be here.

Steffy: It doesn't matter now does it?! Look I appreciate your effort dad but this is going to take a while, I'm trying to figure all this out and motherhood at the same time and this – I just can't – I can't do it dad, I'm sorry.

Ridge: Steffy wait, come on! STEFFY!

 _[Steffy grabs Kelly and her bag and storms out leaving everyone behind her feeling shocked and defeated. After Steffy leaves, Ridge goes upstairs to get ready for bed leaving Brooke to clean up while Hope and Liam chat in the living room.]_

Hope: Talk about intense.

Liam: Yeah but I understand where she's coming from. A few weeks ago we were happily raising Kelly together under the same roof and now that is gone…all gone. It can't be easy for her especially being blindsided again.

Hope: Yeah I know but I mean we're both having your children Liam, eventually Steffy and I need to find a way to get along for the sake of our kids.

Liam: Uhm I'm gonna go, thank you for supper tell your mom it was amazing. See you around.

Hope: I will but Liam don't forget, I love you.

 _Liam doesn't reply but instead smiles at Hope before heading out._

 **Steffy's Cliff House**

 _Steffy has just finished putting Kelly down and is in the kitchen making night bottles for Kelly when she hears a knock on her door, puzzled she goes to answer it and is taken aback by the person standing in front of her._

Liam: Hey.

Steffy: Liam what are you doing here?

Liam: Considering how you left, I wanted to check that you're okay?

Steffy: Well you shouldn't have because I'm fine.

Liam: Really Steffy? Look I know I hurt you and that's something I will always regret but I need to be honest and you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that if I could take back that night, believe me I would. I LOVE YOU so much and I love our family, it's just that ever since Hope's pregnancy things have been so confusing and overwhelming and I know it's no excuse but Steffy you may have given up on us as a family but I haven't, I still believe we can make this work just please give me another chance?

 _[Scene]_

 **Alrightie folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In terms of the storyline I'm just going with the flow but I know my endgame which is Steam. I want Steffy to make Liam grovel and actually be worthy of her before she takes him back which I'm hoping the show will do if they chose to reunite Steam. Anyway like I said before I'm trying to keep it as realistic and parallel to the show as possible but I also want Steffy to be hella petty and bitchy because that is why I fell in love with her in the first place so I'm really excited about the journey I will take her on.**

 **As you know, all comments and feedbacks are really welcome and highly appreciated so till next time folks, stay Bold and Beautiful. S**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there folks, hope all is good and well with everybody. On my side it's been quite busy and it's going to get even busier as I'm starting exams quite soon but I'm going to try my best to pop in every week or two and drop something for ya'll, once again thank you for the feedback and reviews it really does the most in terms of motivation and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter** **.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Bold and the Beautiful and CBS.

Previously: \- Steffy & Liam had an intense dinner with Hope, Brooke and Ridge.

Hope professed her love for Liam

Liam told Steffy he wanted a second chance.

 **Steffy** **'s** **Cliff House**

Steffy and Liam are in the living room and he is basically begging her to take him back and give their family a second chance.

Steffy: Liam it's late and-

Liam: I know okay but I couldn't hold this in any longer considering what happened tonight. Look I'll give you tonight to sleep on it actually take as much time as you need, just never forget how much I love you and Kelly.

 _[Before Steffy could say anymore he pulls her into this swoon worthy kiss after which they look into each other's eyes, filled with evident passion and love but as Steffy can feel her guard going down Liam turns around and heads for the door leaving Steffy standing in the living room feeling overwhelming conflicted.]_

 **Forrester Creations**

 _[Steffy came into work early since she barely slept following her conversation with Liam and needed a distraction from her thoughts especially since Amelia was looking after Kelly and this came in the form of starting to draw up the budget for the Intimates Line but before she could get anyone work done she was interrupted by a familiar face she was hoping to avoid.]_

Steffy: Hope?

Hope: Steffy? What are you doing here so early?

Steffy: I should be asking you actually considering you should be sleeping in and pampering yourself.

Hope: Actually I've got some plans today but I needed some of the HTFT files Ridge left so I figured I'd slip in and get them before anyone clocked in but clearly mission has not been accomplished.

Steffy: Well feel free to look for the files, don't mind me.

Hope: Steffy look-

Steffy: Look Hope I don't want to hear it okay, there's a lot on my mind and the last thing I want to talk about is last night or Liam or this whole situation so whatever you wanted to say just rather keep it to yourself okay.

Hope: Actually no!

Steffy: Excuse me?

Hope: Steffy I know this is a difficult time for you and I don't want to add salt to the wound but you are Kelly's mom and I'm carrying Liam's child-

Steffy: Believe me I know, you and your mother throw it in my face every chance you get.

Hope: Look I'm just saying that we need to find a way to get along especially for our kids and I know it won't be easy for you to see Liam and me be a family but I promise you if you just meet us halfway we can make this work.

Steffy: Wow I can't tell whether you really are just naïve or plain stupid?

Hope: Steffy!

Steffy: No you don't get to look at me like that! You don't get to barge in here and talk about getting along for the sake of our kids and ask me to hop on this blended family train and expect me to just smile and move on from the fact that you tried to break MY FAMILY, KELLY'S FAMILY apart. You are a home-wrecker just like your mother and deep down you know that I am right so you listen here, you listen very carefully Hope. I am not going to play sister wives with you and hold hands singing kumbaya around the fire. We may have to work together and our kids may share a father but that's as far as it goes, as for Liam well the only reason he is an option for you now is because I left him so go ahead and celebrate your rebound relationship but before you start planning your wedding ask him where he was last night?

Hope: What do you mean? You there, he was at dinner with all of us?

Steffy: No…I mean after.

 _[With that Steffy struts out of the CEO office leaving Hope confused and humiliated.]_

 **Wyatt's Beach House**

 _[Just like Steffy, Liam barely slept thinking about his talk and passionate kiss wit Steffy and the whole situation has his mind racing that he doesn't even hear Wyatt walk in from the beach]_

Wyatt: You should've joined me, you missed out dude. Liam? LIAM?!

Liam: Oh sorry, sorry what – what were you uhm – saying?

Wyatt: We better starting running, there are two armed men coming for me because I pulled their girls.

Liam: Haha funny.

Wyatt: On a serious note though, what's up with you actually let me guess – its Steffy and Hope right?

 **Logan Mansion:**

Brooke and Ridge just had breakfast and are preparing or the office before Hope barges in looking quite upset.

Brooke: Honey what's wrong?

Hope: Steffy!

Ridge: What happened?

Hope: Why don't you ask your daughter since you always take her side anyway!

Brooke: Ok let's just all take a moment, honey you're pregnant you shouldn't be this emotional.

Hope: Steffy just knows how to rub me up the wrong way; I tried to be civil mom but calling me a home – wrecker that's just crossing a line so if Steffy wants a war then she'll get one.

 _[Hope storms off to her bedroom leaving Ridge and Brooke confused but conflicted but before Brooke can say anything Ridge heads off to the office]_

 **Wyatt's Beach House**

Wyatt: Man I don't hate being you.

Liam: You laugh but its tough man and last night couldn't have gone any worse.

Wyatt: The dinner?

Liam: Yeah Hope invited me not knowing that Ridge had invited Steffy and Steffy didn't know I'd be there, talk about an awkward mess. That wasn't even the worst part, the minute Steffy saw me she wanted to run for the hills but she stayed and tried to be civil for Ridge's sake until it just got too much.

Wyatt: Being in the same room with you and Hope?

Liam: Yeah and I could tell she was reserved but at least I got to see my daughter.

Wyatt: Steffy brought Kelly?

Liam: Yeah she wanted Ridge to spend time with her until Hope started talking about her pregnancy.

Wyatt: Ouch.

Liam: Yeah, the whole situation is just getting out of control man and I think I just made things worse.

Wyatt: Why? What did you do?

Liam: After the dinner I went over to Steffy's…

Wyatt: And?

Liam: I asked her for a second chance before kissing her.

 **Forrester Creations**

Ridge: Didn't think you'd come in today.

Steffy: Dad hi. Yeah I needed to start the budget for Intimates and I'm not gonna lie a change of scenery is kinda nice especially since the house feels empty with Amelia taking Kelly to the park today.

Ridge: You okay?

Steffy: Yeah, I mean as okay as I can be.

Ridge: I'm sorry about last night; I shouldn't have pressured you like that.

Steffy: It's okay dad, I should've tried harder. It's just that I don't think I was ready for that, you know seeing Hope and Liam together like that still hurts.

Ridge: I know and I'm sorry for putting you through that.

Steffy: Dad stop it wasn't your fault and it doesn't really matter now does it?

Ridge: Actually uhm speaking of Hope, this morning before I left the house she came back from here I assume and she was upset. What happened between you two?

 **[Scene]**

Alrightie folks, there we have it. Hoped you guys liked it, again please just send back any feedback or idea's you'd like me to incorporate into the story bearing in mind that this is a Steam fanfic and they are endgame.

 **So** **till next time folks, stay Bold and Beautiful. S**


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo, so I am back with another one and I hope everyone is good and well. I am starting my exams in a couple of days so I don't know how much time I will have to write the next chapter but I will to give you guys during the next 3 weeks. With that being said I give you Chap 4.

 **FC**

 _Ridge has come into work and is questioning Steffy about her earlier encounter with Hope?_

Steffy: You spoke to Hope?

Ridge: Yeah she came back to the house as I was heading out and needless to say she was fuming.

Steffy: I can only imagine.

Ridge: Really? So are you going to tell me what happened? Why Hope was so upset?

 **Wyatt's Beach House**

 _Liam has just revealed to Wyatt that he asked Steffy for a second chance before kissing leaving Wyatt very shocking and confused._

Wyatt: You did what?!

Liam: I kissed Steffy.

Wyatt: After asking her to take you back?

Liam: I know okay, it was impulsive and probably uncalled for.

Wyatt: Ya think.

Liam: Look I just felt bad about everything that's happened especially after that disastrous dinner so I saw it as a way to just comfort her. I don't know bro but thinking about it now...

Wyatt: What? Would you take it back?

 **Logan Mansion**

 _Hope is sitting on her bed looking through pictures of her and Liam while replaying Steffy asking her where Liam was last night. She's so confused and is trying not to think of the worst case scenario but she doesn't get a chance to think things through before Brooke comes in to check on her._

Brooke: Is it safe to come in?

Hope: Of course mom, sorry about earlier

Brooke: Sweetheart you don't have to apologize, I know all about Steffy getting under ones skin. So will you tell me what happened? What did Steffy say that got you so worked up?

 **FC:**

Steffy: Wait why am I being interrogated, why don't you ask Hope-

Ridge: Because I want to hear it from you! Hope is upset right now therefore she can't give any logical explanation but you can.

Steffy: Okay fine...I might have sorta gone off on her BUT it was well deserved Dad!

Ridge: Don't you think calling her a home wrecker just went a bit too far?

Steffy: No not really.

Ridge: Wow.

Steffy: Look Dad I know you're very conflicted about this situation, being Brooke's husband and all but Hope and I are adults and any conflict we have we should be able to handle it on our own well at least I know I can.

Ridge: You really are a feisty one

Steffy: Well someone's gotta put Hope in her place, she can't expect all to be forgiven after what she did to me. Look Dad my first and foremost priority is Kelly and I am going to protect her from all and any Logan drama no matter the cost even it's her father. Look I've got a lunch meeting with a potential advertiser from London so I gotta dash but we'll catch up later.

Ridge: Okay, love you.

 **Wyatt's Beach House**

Liam: I don't even know dude it's just a very complicated situation and I need time to think about his carefully, it's not just the three of us anymore, there are kids livelihoods at stake.

Wyatt: Not to add salt to the wound but I thought Steffy took herself out of this equation.

Liam: Yeah I know but she still is Kelly's mom and we are going to be a part of each other's lives forever.

[Liam gets a text]

Wyatt: What's up?

Liam: Hope wants to see me for lunch

Wyatt: You gonna tell her about - you know - last night?

Liam: Dude I wouldn't even know where to start but I'll see what happens. Catch you later bro.

 **Logan Mansion:**

Hope: Mom I don't really want to get into it, it's just gonna make me even more upset.

Brooke: Ok I won't push but if anything else happens I want to know immediately, I will not allow Steffy to get in the way of your happiness. What is it?

Hope: Oh I have to go, I'm meeting Liam for lunch.

Brooke: Oh that's nice honey, I'm so glad you and Liam are getting back on track and before you know it you will be a perfect little family.

Hope: That's all I've ever wanted mom

Brooke: And you'll have it sweetheart, I'll make sure of it. See you later text me

Hope: Okay, Love you.

 **The Stack**

 _Steffy is meeting Ben Daniels, an advertising genius from London but their meeting turns out to be more than just a business meeting._

Steffy: Ben hi?

Ben: Steffy hey, it's been a while.

Steffy: Ya think. How are you doing? How's life?

Ben: You know the usual nothing much.

Steffy: How times have changed, remember how you used to have a zest for life, partying nonstop even after the sun came up.

Ben: Well times have changed from college, eventually you have to grow up I guess.

Steffy: Well you not doing to bad might I say.

Ben: Neither are you, mom. Congratulations by the way.

Steffy: News travels hey

Ben: Well when you're in the advertising business, nothing passes your sight. So how does it feel to be a new mom?

Steffy: It's been amazing Ben, of course there's been some bumps in the road but nothing I can't handle.

Ben: I know, I mean that's how I fell in love with you in college, your strength and courage was captivating.

Steffy: You've never stopped being the charmer but thinking of it now it actually feels so ancient. Wow its so crazy how we actually thought it would last, the naivety of young love.

Ben: It could've but why you decided to migrate back to LA beats me.

Steffy: Ben! My family is here, yes things were good in London but LA will always be my home and we were too young anyway.

 _Liam just got the restaurant to meet up with Hope and hopefully clear the air about last night but not everything goes as either them hope._

Waiter: Good afternoon sir, table for one?

Liam: Uhm actually I'm wai-

Hope: Oh I guess I was right behind you.

Liam: Hey

[Liam see's Steffy with Ben looking quite cosy at a table nearby)

Hope: Hey. Liam you okay, what's wrong-

There you have it, there's a new face in town. I wanted to give Steffy another love interest option for the time being because I really want Liam to suffer and feel all the pain he has always put her through before she goes back to him but we'll see what happens. Once again thank you for all the love and sweet comments, y'all can keep them coming.

Stay Bold and Beautiful. S


	5. Author's Note

**Now or Never Chap 5**

Hi there peeps hope everyone is doing good and well. I know you guys have been asking me to update and it really warms heart to know you guys are very keen about this story so I'm really sorry for leaving you guys high and dry.

*Also side note if you guys didn't know, I'm a die hard Steam fan however I am really here for Steffy and Leo because the chemistry between them is OFF THE CHARTS so I really hope something happens between them even though in the future I would like a Steam reunion but anyway I give you the next installment of Now or Never.

 **The Stack**

 _Liam couldn't believe his eyes, after everything that happened last night, Steffy was on date with someone else and of course it had to be the same restaurant where he and Hope were having lunch. Speaking of Hope, she was very annoyed about Steffy being there because she knew and could see how much it was affecting Liam which meant the lunch date she had planned was not going to go the way she wanted but before she could say anything, Liam started walking towards Steffy's table and she knew it would only cause trouble so she went after him._

Ben: Don't get me wrong I understand why you had to come back to LA and believe it or not I actually really respected your decision but I also really believe that we had the potential for something great.

Steffy: I know and I'm really sorry things turned out like-

 _Before Steffy could finish her sentence she was stopped but a very visibly upset Liam who didn't care that he was about to make a scene._

Liam: I thought you you didn't need a man to fulfill you!

Steffy: LIAM?! What are you doing here? What the hell are you talking about?

 _Before Steffy could try to calm Liam down, Hope appeared behind him which only elevated the situation._

Hope: He's with me.

Steffy: What? Oh my gosh this is not happening right now.

Liam: Oh it is, one minute you want to preach about independence then the next you on a date like which one is it Steffy?

Hope: Liam maybe we should go somewhere else-

Steffy: Yes maybe you should. The NERVE and gall you have to come here and start making a scene about something you know nothing about while at the same time having lunch with HER and insinuating that I'm the hypocrite! You have not only embarrassed yourself but you've embarrassed me and Kelly because you Ben is an old friend of mine who also happens to control a big part of the European advertising market and is only in LA for a while but had agreed to meet with me to discuss Intimates, something you didn't really need to know but considering the way you've ruined everything I-

Hope: Steffy we're sorry and Ben I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Liam and I are gonna leave. Enjoy the rest of your lunch.

 _Liam was stunned about Steffy's revelation and felt a wave of guilt and embarrassment rush over him but didn't want to show it in front of Steffy, so he left with Hope. At the restaurant Steffy was reeling from what just happened and felt so bad and guilty that Ben was dragged into all this Liam drama._

Ben: I knew LA was the land of drama but never expected to see it this close up

Steffy: I really am so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into Liam...maybe I do but it's no excuse for what he did. I really sorry Ben.

Ben: Steffy don't worry, it's okay I mean if I'm gonna be in LA I might as well get the full experience. Jokes aside I can see that what happened really bothered you, are you okay?

Steffy: Uhm...yeah I'm fine.

Ben: Steffy?

Steffy: Okay, I will be don't worry. I just need some time to digest everything that's happened but uhm do you wanna reschedule?

Ben: Ooh I don't think I'll be able to in the next 2 weeks, got a media conference in Paris but anytime after that, I'm sure we can make a plan to meet up.

Steffy: Of course and who knows I might give you a sneak peak of Intimates.

Ben: Ahhh I'll be looking forward to it.

Steffy: Thank you Ben and once again I'm so sorry.

Ben: You don't need to keep apologizing, it's long forgotten. Just take care of yourself Steffy, see you soon.

Steffy: Thanks, you too.

 _With that Ben left the restaurant with Steffy behind trying to make sense of everything that's happened and everything she's feeling. Although her meeting with Ben was professional, she noticed that those old feelings started to resurface and it didn't help that Liam was questioning her integrity. Now more than ever Steffy felt this wave of confusion about this whole Liam situation but she was still very much determined to stay true to herself and the promise she made to put Kelly first above all else._

 **Logan Mansion**

 _Liam and Hope arrived to an empty house with Liam looking and feeling very agitated and Hope was very concerned about this temper that clearly Liam was struggling to control but what annoyed her the most was that this whole situation involved Steffy and she thought that since Steffy broke up with Liam things could go back to the way they were with her and Liam but Hope was starting to realize that it was not going to be smooth sailing._

Hope: Water?

Liam: You don't have anything stronger?

Hope: I'm sure we do but I wouldn't advise it considering what just happened.

Liam: I know! I know what I did was stupid but I couldn't help myself. Seeing Steffy with that guy just-

Hope: What Liam? Just what? Say it.

Liam: Hope I - look - there's something I have to tell you-

 _Before Liam could continue to even form the words in his mouth, he got a text from Amelia asking him to come over immediately._

Hope: Liam what? What's wrong?

Liam: I have to go, something might be wrong with Kelly, Amelia just sent me a message telling me to come over immediately.

Hope: Oh my gosh, do you want me to come with you? I mean I don't have to, I just think-

Liam: No of course you can come, you are carrying Kelly's baby brother or sister.

Hope: Okay let's go.

 **Forrester Creations: Design Office**

 _After the disastrous lunch meeting with Ben at Stacks, Steffy quickly stopped by Forrester Creations to give Ridge some feedback and get some files before she headed home to Kelly._

Ridge: You like hell.

Steffy: Tell me about, I honestly just want to go home to my daughter and relax.

Ridge: Why? What happened, did Ben give you a hard time?

Steffy: Surprisingly no, Liam did.

Ridge: Liam? What? Why was he there?

Steffy: Apparently he was having lunch with Hope but obviously couldn't stay out of my business.

Ridge: Okay balance me here, you were having a lunch meeting with Ben and then Liam showed up with Hope?

Steffy: Yep.

Ridge: And then what happened?

Steffy: You know what dad, I actually don't wanna get into it right now, I'm still trying to process it myself but I'm not gonna dwell on it - oh?

Ridge: What is it?

Steffy: No just uhm Amelia wants me to come over immediately.

Ridge: Is everything okay?

Steffy: I don't know but I gotta go.

Ridge: Do you want me to come with?

Steffy: Uh no it's okay Dad, I'm sure I'll be fine.

Ridge: Of course you will, call me if there's anything you need. Love you.

Steffy: Love you too Dad, bye.

 **Malibu Beach House**

 _Hope and Liam just arrived to find Amelia frantically crying on the couch._

Liam: Amelia what's wrong?!

Hope: Hey, hey what happened?

Liam: Wait where's Kelly, is she in her room?

 _Before Amelia could answer, Steffy entered and was completely shocked by the presence standing in her living room._

Steffy: Liam? Hope? What are you two doing here?

Hope: Amelia messaged Liam and asked him to come over immediately, I'm guessing she did the same with you.

Steffy: Of course. Amelia what's wrong, what happened?

Amelia: Kelly...she?

Steffy & Liam: She what?

Amelia: She's gone.

Liam: What do you mean she's gone?

Steffy: Amelia what are you talking about?

Amelia: Kelly! I put her down for her afternoon nap and then I went into the kitchen to make her bottle and when I went to check on her she was gone! I've looked everywhere, I can't find her I'm so sorry she's...gone.

Steffy: No no no this cannot be happening, Amelia what happened to my daughter?! WHERE IS SHE?!

There you have it folks, once again sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I hope it was worth it. Please drop any thoughts or comments about the chapter, I do sorta have an idea about where I want the story to go but I haven't 100% decided so any new ideas would be welcome. I'll also try to give you guys an update in 2-3 weeks depending on my schedule but I'm hoping to have 2 chapters up by Christmas so we'll see what happens.

*Side note: Thank you guys so much for your responses about the show, to be honest I feel the same. I absolutely can't stand Hope, I cannot tell you guys the amount of times I roll my eyes when she's on and I hate how they're using Steffy to prop her which also just emphasizes how boring she is. I also hate that she intrudes on every Stelly family moment which is why I made her go with Liam in the story because I am trying to keep the story parallel with the show but also add in my own spice.

Until next time, Stay Bold and Beautiful. S


End file.
